


Holiday in Handcuffs

by afuckingcastleintheclouds



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afuckingcastleintheclouds/pseuds/afuckingcastleintheclouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of one of my favorite abcFamily Holiday movies – Holiday in Handcuffs and set in a Heroes of Olympus AU. It’s my first Jasico and I just watched the movie the other day so I was greatly inspired by the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Nico glances at the blond boy beside him as his fingers hold the steering wheel. How in the hell did his life get so screwed up? If he had to pinpoint it, it would be at about 3:30 this afternoon….

 

 

 Nico didn’t even want to go to the stupid holiday retreat.

 

But his stupid friend, Percy Jackson, kept inviting him. Ever since Percy found out that Nico had a teeny, tiny crush on him a few years ago, he’d insisted on playing ‘Wingman’ and inviting Nico to numerous outings, barbecues, hangouts and more.

 

So, that’s probably why Nico said it; that’s probably why he lied.

 

“Percy, I’m with someone!” he screeched into his cell phone. There was no one else in the small diner’s bathroom, for which Nico was thankful. Nico ripped off the stupid reindeer antlers from his uniform as he waited for Percy’s response.

 

“Oh,” he finally broke the silence and Nico could practically see the blush on Percy’s cheeks, “So you’re bringing someone with you to the cabin! That’s, uh, wow, that’s great! What’s he like? What’s his name?”

 

Nico gulped because _shit_ , he hadn’t thought that far ahead. “Um, uh, what’s he like? He’s, uh, he, um, he’s-”

 

And at that moment, the door to the bathroom opened and Nico’s prayers were answered.

****

Jason checked his watch for the third time.

 

Piper was going to walk through the doors of the small diner any moment now.

 

He reached into his pocket inspecting the small, robin’s egg-colored box’s contents one more time. A thousand rays of light were refracted from the diamond’s cut. The rainbows of color and prisms from the ring which shone through the air, though, were no comparison to Piper’s eyes.

 

To say Jason was nervous was a bit of an understatement.

 

That nervousness took the physical form of urine and he needed to pee again. Jason glanced at the wreath-adorned door one last time before standing up. Leaving his coat on the chair and his phone on the table, he made his way toward the clearly marked men’s bathroom.

 

Upon opening the door, he made direct eye contact with a young man who had dark hair and even darker eyes. The boy’s jaw fell slack and his eyes widened as soon as Jason stepped through. And then, Jason felt the hairs on his neck stand up as the boy’s lips stretched into a wild smirk.

 

Uneasily, he walked toward the urinal while the other boy vanished out the door. Still, he could catch a few phrases through the thin door, such as, “tall, blond Superman”, “perfect”, and “light gray blazer.”

 

As Jason finished up, after washing his hands, he pushed the door, exiting the bathroom. Suddenly, he felt a weight on his back, a hand over his mouth and a voice in his ear, “No, Clark Kent, you’re coming with me.”

 

Jason bit the fingers on his hand, causing the voice to yelp and the weight to shift slightly. “And why in the hell would I do that?”

 

“Because,” the voice laughed as two hands turned him around, leaving Jason face-to-face with the boy from the bathroom, “I’ve got a gun.”

*****

Okay, so the gun wasn’t loaded.

 

But Nico was short on time and he knew the manager of the diner kept a small gun hidden away in case he needed to threaten anyone. (Nico didn’t even attempt to understand Mr. Hedge’s reasoning).

 

“I’ve got a gun,” Nico repeated as he pressed it into the guy’s blue and silver striped tie, “And I-I am _not_ afraid to use it.”

 

The blond guy’s eyes widened, “Okay, look, man, take my money, you can have my car, um, my phone’s on the table over-”

 

“I don’t care about that!” Nico rolled his eyes. “You see that exit over there? Just walk.”

 

“But-”

 

“ _Walk!_ Don’t make a sound and don’t make a scene. _”_

 

“Unbelievable,” the boy muttered as he complied. The exit door wasn’t far from the bathroom and Nico thanked every single star in the sky that they made it outside undetected.

 

“Is this ransom? Are you holding me for ransom? Is this some sort of drug trade? Am I being sold into-”

 

“Shut up!” Nico shrieked, clutching his hair, “Just, you see that car over there? The one with-”

 

But at that moment, the blond guy’s foot slipped on a slick piece of ice, sending him straight to the floor. Nico groaned at the sky, “Thanks for that! No, really!”

 

The blond guy was rather buff, Nico realized as he dragged him a couple feet. He _was_ rather handsome too. His face was chiseled like an old Roman statue and his eyes held an electrifying power. His suit looked (and felt) expensive as did the boy’s slick, neat haircut. He would definitely pass for an acceptable boyfriend.

 

Except for the teeny, tiny problem of Nico not knowing if his new ‘boyfriend’ was into boys. Great.

 

******

When Jason wakes up again, he can’t see. His arms fee; bound and tied to something. He was definitely moving, though, so he was probably in a car. “WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE ARE WE? I DEMAND TO KNOW NOW!”

 

“I’m Nico, your name is Clark and we’ve been dating for the past six months,” the voice speaks again.

 

Jason’s jaw falls open in utter astonishment, “I –boyfriend, Clark, _what?_ Are you insane?”

 

“No, no I’m not crazy. Okay, probably a little crazy but- okay, all you need to do is come spend a weekend with me over Christmas at my friend’s cabin and pretend to be my boyfriend.”

 

“What the hell- _why_ would I do that? You’re batshit! Let me go; I need to get back to that diner!” Jason pleads as he tries to yank his hands free. “What the _hell_ did you tie me with?”

 

“Unimportant,” Nico shakes his head, “Look, you’re gonna do what I say because I have a gun, okay? Now, if you agree to my terms I, uh, I might even let you see.”

 

“What is _wrong_ with you?” Jason’s heart speeds up because it’s finally settling on him that he is _kidnapped,_ “I’m going to tell all your friends that you kidnapped me.”

 

“Okay, sweetheart,” Nico rolls his eyes, “Look, just make it through the weekend with me, okay? Well, you don’t really have much of a choice.” Jason feels a tug on the back of his head and finally he can see again.

 

“Pantyhose?” Jason raises an eyebrow, “You tied me up in pantyhose?”

 

Nico shakes his head, “It’s better if I don’t explain, Clark.”

 

 “Jason,” Jason frowns, “My name is Jason.”

 

Nico shrugs, “Well, see, I kind of told everyone your name was Clark so we’re going with that.”

 

“Why would you do that? Why are you even doing this? WHY ME?”

 

“Does this seem very well thought out to you?” Nico rolls his eyes again as they continued on the deserted road. It’s heavily surrounded by thick evergreens and the sky is already darkening.

 

Jason doesn’t answer as Nico keeps talking, “So, anyways, let’s, uh, share some facts about each other before we get there.” His hands are gripping the steering wheel and his face looks paler than a sheet and a very, very small part of Jason feels kind of sorry for the kid for about .0000002 seconds. “I’m Nico, fresh out of City College, and I’m pretty sure I just lost my job at the diner. And you?”

 

“I’m pissed. I’m livid. And I’m gonna kill you the second you untie me,” Jason hisses.

 

Nico bites his lip, “Okay, so you look like you’re uh 24, approaching 25. Uh, you look like a vice president or something of your dad’s company and you went to, like, Dartmouth or something.”

 

Jason moans, “Piper’s gonna be so mad.”

 

Nico frowns, “Is she, uh, your girlfriend?”

 

“Yes. Actually I was gonna- you know what? I don’t need to tell you,” Jason snorts.

 

“’Kay, well since you’re gonna be my boyfriend for the next-”

 

“No, I’m not.”

 

“Yes, you are. Anyways, you’ve probably guessed I’m gay. And I don’t know if you’ve ever been with a guy before or-”

 

“Nope,” Jason answers quickly.

 

Nico tightens his grip on the wheel, muttering, “Great.”

 

*******

 

It’s about 9 pm when they pull up to Percy’s cabin in the woods. Nico dashes out of the car first, leaving Jason tied up. He’s breathless as he gets inside.

 

“NICO!” Percy grins, “You made it!”

 

Annabeth is nearby, adjusting a light fixture in the living room. “Hey, Nico! Leo’s not here yet but your sister, her boyfriend, and Reyna are.”

 

“Where’s Clark?” Percy frowns.

 

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” Nico mumbles, “Um, he’s in the car. But, uh, you know how people try to be funny in awkward, social situations?”

 

“Like Percy in every single restaurant?” Annabeth smirks as Reyna comes down the steps.

 

“Yeah! Exactly! Um, Clark always does this thing where he pretends he’s been kidnapped or he doesn’t want to be here or whatever. I know, it’s weird,” Nico rushes on, “But Clark thinks it’s funny so go with it, please? Just laugh it off, trust me.”

 

Percy raises an eyebrow, “Okay, that’s a bit weird, but-”

 

“And, uh, sometimes he might do this thing where he pretends his name isn’t Clark. I mean, sometimes he pretends his name is Jason, y’know, paranoid and all that. Just disregard it, laugh it off, trust me. You’ll, uh, you’ll really like him!”

 

Reyna shrugs, “Sounds good to me. I’ll let Frank and Hazel know.”

 

“Great,” Nico clasps his hands together, “I’ll go get him, then.”

 

When he gets back to the car, Jason scowls, “So, will feeling return to my wrists now?”

 

Nico cuts the pantyhose from Jason’s wrists before grinning, “Absolutely, Clark. So, you ready for your big debut?”

 

“What?” Jason mutters, “I told you-”

 

“’Cause it’s showtime!” Nico continues as he pulls Jason from the car, praying _again_ that his plan works. 


	2. Part Two

“He’s not my boyfriend,” are the first words out of Jason’s mouth when he steps into the large, lodge cabin.

 

Percy glances at Annabeth before they both start cracking up. Percy points to Nico, “You were right, man!”

 

Jason’s face is incredulous, “ _What in the actual hell-_ ”

 

Nico puts his arm around Jason’s waist, “Babe, you kill me,” as he grins widely.

 

“I actually will kill you,” Jason whispers into Nico’s ear.

 

Nico pretends to look embarrassed, “Save that for later,” he grins as Frank, Reyna, and Hazel come down the steps.

 

“Nico!” Hazel wraps Nico in huge embrace, “I’m so glad you made it! And on _time_ too!”

 

Jason, meanwhile, pulls Frank aside by the shoulder, “Hey, sir, you seem like a reasonable guy. Listen to me, your friend, Nico, is not who you think he is. He kidnapped me! Look, he’s insane-”

 

But Frank merely laughs, “Tell me about it, Clark,” as he claps Jason on the shoulder. Nico shoots Jason a smug look as he embraces Reyna and side-hugs Frank.

 

“Okay,” Annabeth claps her hands together, “Your rooms are upstairs and everyone’s names are on the doors. How about you guys get unpacked and stuff- wait, Clark, where’s your stuff?”

 

Jason glares at Nico, “Well, like I was _saying-_ ”

 

“We left it,” Nico blurts, “We were in such a hurry to make it on time, we forgot his suitcase at my place.”

 

“Well, you look around my size,” Percy taps his chin, “Maybe a bit smaller – my stuff should fit.”

 

Jason makes a face (because okay, he’s definitely this guy’s size or _bigger_ ) but clears his throat, “Super.”

 

“Okay, babe, come on,” Nico pulls on Jason’s arm as Frank goes to help Annabeth with cocktails.

 

 

 

 

 

“See?” Nico murmurs as he collapses onto his bed, “This isn’t so bad!”

 

Jason glares, “You’re in love with him, aren’t you?”

 

Nico sits up abruptly, “ _WHAT?”_

 

“Your friend, with the dark hair and the blonde girlfriend. You’re in love with him,” Jason rubs his sore wrists.

 

“P-percy?” Nico makes a face, “Of course not!”

 

Jason rolls his eyes, “Since I’m your abductee, the _least_ you could do is tell me the truth.”

 

Nico is quiet for a while before saying, “I was. A long time ago. And he feels ‘guilty’ for some reason and keeps trying to set me up with people.”

 

“Hence why you kidnapped me, since no one else would date you?” Jason sneers.

 

“Yep, basically,” Nico shrugs as he gets up from the bed, “Now, are you ready for cocktails, love of my life?”

 

Jason grumbles as he follows Nico back downstairs. Hazel is sipping from a martini glass while Frank is showing Annabeth and Reyna his twist to classic rolls. “Can I get you a drink?” Nico wraps his hand around Jason’s waist.

 

“I’m fine,” Jason murmurs as he glances around the room, “Wait, are there no phones in this place?”

 

“Nope!” Annabeth says as she arranges shrimp around a glass, “No wi-fi and no cell phones either. See, Nico is the Keykeeper this year. The Keykeeper has all the phones and keys so that we don’t get distracted by the outside world and instead have good, old-fashioned communication.”

 

“Yep,” Nico lets go of Jason’s waist to pluck himself a piece of shrimp, “Don’t worry. They’ll all be safe with me.”

 

Just then, the front doors of the lodge cabin burst open. “Leo!” Hazel cries.

 

“Hey, man! What took you so long?” Frank side-hugs Leo after Hazel and Reyna greet him.

 

“Sorry,” Leo drops his bag in the doorway between the foyer and the kitchen, “You know that diner I work at? Well, apparently, there was this guy who stood up his girlfriend or something – she was _really_ pretty – so we couldn’t close until she left but she didn’t want to leave. It was a mess.” Turning to Nico, “Hey, how’d _you_ get out of it? I thought you were working today.”

 

Nico feels his stomach drop, “Um, I skipped today. You must not have seen me since I’m a waiter and you’re working in the kitchens.”

 

“See!” Jason cries, “I _told_ you I was kidnapped!”

 

The whole house is silent for a moment before Leo’s eyes widen, “Wait, _what?_ ”

 

“Dammit, this guy’s really something,” Percy manages just before they all crack up laughing, “Ah, don’t worry about it, Leo. Clark – he’s, aw you had to be there.”

 

Hesitantly, Leo joins in on the laughing too and Jason is about 3 seconds away from choking that smug smile off of Nico’s lips. “Leo,” Reyna begins, “That’s Nico’s boyfriend, Clark.”

 

“Ahh,” Leo extends a hand, “Nice to meet you, Clark.” He spares a wink at Nico before he goes back to unbuttoning his coat.

 

“So, Clark,” Percy says as he grabs a piece of shrimp, “What line of work do you do?”

 

“I’m the vice president of Olympus Air,” Jason shoots a look at Nico who grins in return because _he was right_.

 

“That’s that really nice airline company!” Hazel taps Annabeth on the shoulder, “Couldn’t afford a flight from there if I tried.”

 

“Vice President?” Percy raises an eyebrow, “You look a bit _young_ to be Vice President. Where’d you go to school?”

 

Jason grits his teeth, “Dartmouth,” and Nico is practically dancing on the tables because he’s 2 for 2.

 

“Hey, babe, drink this,” Nico hands Jason a glass of whatever cocktail Annabeth just made.

 

“Thanks,” Jason responds swiftly as he takes the drink – only because he’s parched and desperately needing alcohol.  

 

“So, when’s dinner?” Leo rubs his stomach, “I’m _starving_.”

 

“Don’t you work at a diner?”

 

“That doesn’t mean I get to eat there, Reyna!”

 

“Well, the pizzas will be ready in fifteen minutes,” Annabeth responds, “Why don’t you set the table?”

 

The rest of the afternoon and evening go swimmingly for Nico. He eats pizza with his friends, drinks poorly made cocktails and for once, doesn’t feel like the outsider. Sure, he’s mooching off of Jason-er-Clark-the-hot-successful-VP big time, but for once, his friends are giving him that stupid pity look. It feels kind of great.

 

 

So, that’s why, when Nico sees the empty floor (Jason refused to sleep beside him) at 2 in the morning, he knows he needs to do anything to find Jason.

 

He pulls on his coat and unlocks the drawer with all of the keys inside. Pulling out the key to  his own 1974 Mustang, Nico creeps down the steps and out the door. The snow isn’t falling anymore, but the wind is vicious. He nearly yelps as it knocks him over on the way to his car. He can make out footsteps leading away from the house and towards the highway, so with a roll of his eyes, he starts his car. The heater is still broken and it creaks as he pulls it out of the circular driveway, but Nico doesn’t care. “Come on, come on, you stupid boy,” Nico murmurs as he scours along the highway for his ‘perfect boyfriend’.

 

 

 

“How long have you been walking?” Nico calls, as he rolls down his window, “An hour? And how far have you gotten?”

 

Jason doesn’t answer as he stiffly continues walking down the snowy highway.

 

Nico keeps talking, “Like a mile? You do the math, honey. It’s getting colder by the second. Look, just come back with me, I’ll make you some hot chocolate, and you’ll be safe.”

 

“You’re insane,” Jason manages, but he can barely feel his face.

 

“Come on,” Nico pleads, “Just the weekend, I swear. Look, you need me and I need you. Let’s just make this work for the weekend.”

 

“And then I’m free? For good?” Jason turns to the car, “And I can call the cops on your crazy ass?”

 

“Whatever, fine! Just come back home with me,” Nico rolls his eyes.

 

Jason glares at Nico before opening the door to his tiny car, “I’m only doing this for the hot chocolate.”

 

Nico smirks at him from his seat, “What am I gonna have to do? Handcuff you to the bedpost so you won’t escape again?”

 

“NO!” Jason screeches, “Fine, _fine,_ I won’t try to escape again. Are you happy?”

 

“Ecstatic,” Nico sighs as he makes a U-turn on the empty lanes of the highway.

 

********

The next morning, Jason is the last awake. He groggily makes his way down the steps where he hears eggs sizzling, sees floury pancakes, and smells the beautiful, greasy scent of bacon. Percy is gnawing on a strip of bacon when he sees him, “Morning! Annabeth dragged Nico out to help her buy some extra virgin olive oil to the nearest store. They’ll be back soon.”

 

“Does anyone have a toothbrush or something?”

 

Hazel takes a swig from her orange juice, “Yeah, I think Leo’s still upstairs. He’ll show you where the toiletry closet is.”

 

Grumbling, Jason returns up the steps, cracking his back along the way. He knocks on the door labeled ‘Leo’ and waits for the scrawny Latino to open up. “Hey, Clark,” Leo yawns, “Is breakfast ready?”

 

“Yeah, uh, I was wondering if you could show me where the toiletry closet is or something?” Jason murmurs as he stands in the doorway.

 

“Yeah, it’s down the hall and-”

 

“Wait a second,” Jason interrupts, “You have a _phone_?”

 

Leo looks guilty, “Yeah, uh, don’t tell Annabeth or Percy, alright? You know how they are about phones and stuff.”

 

Jason’s eyes light up, “Could I- could I borrow that for a moment?”

 

“Sure,” Leo shrugs, as Jason grabs the iPhone from his dresser. Darting into the bathroom, Jason locks the door behind him and dials a familiar number.

 

“Hello?” Piper’s voice is curt, “Who is this?”

 

“Piper, it’s me, Jason,” he says hurriedly, “Look, I don’t have that much time-”

 

“Well you should have all the time in the _world_ after you stood me up yesterday,” she snaps.

 

“Piper, I’ve been kidnapped!”

 

“Look, Jason, if you wanted to break up with me, well then you’re successful!”

 

“Piper!” Jason cries, “Listen to me. Yesterday, I was- I was gonna propose to you okay. But I’ve been kidnapped!”

 

She’s quiet for a moment. “Kidnapped? Are you for real about this?” Her tone is hesitant but she isn’t yelling anymore so Jason takes it as a good sign.

 

“Yes! By a small dude who works at the diner with dark hair and dark, wild eyes and pale, olive skin. His name’s Nico. I need you to get me out of here!”

 

“Where are you?” Piper sighs, “Do you know?”

 

“I’m not really sure,” he says, “It’s outside the city. North, I think. It’s a big, lodge cabin-”

 

There’s a loud knock on the door, and Jason hears Nico’s hiss, “ _Jason, are you on the phone with someone?”_

 

“Hurry, Piper!” Jason cries as he shuts off the phone. With a grin, he opens the door. He sees Nico, fuming. “Good morning.”

 

Nico grabs the phone and tosses it into the toilet, flushing it afterwards. “Who was that? Who did you talk to?”

 

Jason shrugs as he steps out of the bathroom, “Oh, no one.”

 

Nico grabs his forearm, “Hey, I _mean_ it!”

 

“Fine!” Jason shrugs Nico off of him, “That was my girlfriend, Piper. And it’s only a matter of time until I’m busted out of here. But you know what I’m gonna do? I’m gonna be the best boyfriend you’ve ever had.”

 

Nico furrows his eyebrows, “Why would you do that?”

 

“Because,” Jason crosses his arms, “Your friends are gonna fall in _love_ with me. Which means they’ll be that much more crushed when they found out the truth about you. And _that_ will be much more satisfying for me. Now, I think breakfast is ready, boyfriend. Shall we go?”


End file.
